UnderAge Stalker
by SLYSWN
Summary: When Grimmjow first meets Ichigo he's nothing more than strange brat with spiky orange hair that just moved in next -door…but as time passes things change. One shot fic divided in 2 parts
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: BLEACH, where brothers go down to hell to rescue their sisters. No that's just Ichigo.**

**A/N This is a bit different from my usual stuff but don't let that scare you away**

For Ane-chan's 20th BIRTHDAY

EVENTUAL GrimmIchi, AU, OOC, spelling, grammar, punctuation, run-on's, 6/7 year age gap, time-skips, told from Grimmjow's POV, etc

Summary: **When Grimmjow first meets Ichigo he's nothing more than strange brat with spiky orange hair that just moved in next -door…but as time passes things change.**

ONESHOT SPLIT INTO 2 PARTS

Part one (Young Grimm and Ichi)

Part Two (Older Grimm and Ichi)

2nd part will be posted on the day of Ane-chan's B-DAY. LOOK FOR IT!

()()

**UnderAGE Stalker**

I was 13 when the Kurosaki family moved in next door.

There was nothing particularly special about them, a mother, father, two twin girls and last but certainly not least, Ichigo.

Of course I didn't know the brats name at the time. Didn't think much of him either other than he looked nothing like his parents. Stuck out like a sore thumb amongst of sea of gold and black with his spiky orange hair.

Couldn't be no more than 5 or 6 years of age at best-not that I cared. I had no interest in sniffling brats-it was just an observation and nothing more.

So don't you go getting any funny ideas in your head about me being some kind of sick pervert because it couldn't be further from the truth!

Hell I wouldn't have even noticed the new faces in town if I hadn't stepped outside of my own house for a smoke.

Yeah a smoke-don't roll your eyes at me! Half the guys my age were already well on their way to being chain smokers or alcoholics-it was just how things were done in Karakura Town.

I was pulled from my absent minded thoughts when I felt a tug on my pants. I looked down and big brown eyes stared up at me. Whether it was in awe or in just plain curiosity hell if I knew!

And then the brat spoke "I'm Ichigo. I just moved here."

He seemed proud of this simple statement. My left brow twitched and I sneered at him "So what you want me to say brat congrats here's a cookie?"

It was sarcasm in the purest form. Ichigo didn't understand of course-the kid was clueless and only blinked up at me childishly.

I felt the space between my brows begin to throb-less than 5 minutes and this strange looking kid was giving me a damn headache.

"What's your deal brat? You some kinda dumbass or something?"

He scowled which at that age looked more like a pout.

I couldn't help it I laughed and received a kick in the shin for my actions.

"Ow! You little shit what the hell did you do that for?"

Sure looking back on the whole thing now my outburst seems ridiculous and over the top. I mean I was one month away from entering high school and here I was having some type of one-sided shouting match with a brat who could barely see across the kitchen table.

It was Ichigo's turn to laugh-well not laugh exactly but he did crack a grin.

"Don't you know that it's impolite to not introduce yourself?"

Wow such big words coming out of such a small brat-I was damn near impressed-it's not like I had been some kind of dumbass when I was that age but…

"You can call me Jou and we'll leave it at that."

Ichigo scrunched up his face-seemed he didn't like the sound of Jou. I bit back a laugh and shrugged. Like I was going to waste my breath telling the squirt my real name.

"You don't look like a Jou."

Smart kid. Too smart. I stuck a finger in my ear-damn buzzards this is why I hated springtime.

Ichigo tugged on my pant leg again. I stomped on my cigarette with the heel of my shoe and glared down at him.

"What brat? What do you want now?"

He handed me a set of lime green headphones with cartoon-frogs painted on them "You can have these and then the buzzards won't get you anymore."

I held the headphones in my hand for about a milli-second and then tossed it back at Ichigo. Poor kid was a lousy catch! The headphones slipped and fell from his chubby fingers, bounced on to the dewy grass, rolled on to the side walk right when a girl on a bike was passing by-crack went the headphones-splitting straight down the middle-completely useless now.

She kept on peddling, completely oblivious to what she had just done.

I turned back to the brat and mentally counted to three in my head fully expecting overdramatic screaming and crying to come-but it never did.

"Heh, strange brat."

()()

No guy wanted to enter high school as a virgin-or at least not most guys including yours truly. Which is why I took my half cousin's (Nnoitra) up on his advice and threw a pool party in my uncles' back yard 2 weeks before school was officially back in session."

"Ya wanna know why chicks wear bikinis Grimm?" a pause and a lecherous grin crossed Nnoitra's face "Easy access. You see if the bitch came out and said 'fuck me like the lil' slut I am' you'd think she was a cheap whore right?"

The question was rhetorical but I nodded anyway.

"You'll soon realize that chicks are only good for one thing and one thing only."

Nnoitra had a foul mouth-fouler than mine but he was right-girls were only good for one thing and really what kind of punk ass puss would I be if I let such an opportunity pass me by?

To avoid looking like a total spaz I invited some senior girls in addition to the girls in my class-had my eye on one in particular-she was part Dutch or something-(Halibel) though she went by Hali-chan-didn't speak much but her poison green eyes said it all.

()()

Fucking in the water instead of on a bed meant you were a true stud or so the saying went back then-it was like a right of passage or some such shit and like every other hormonal bastard I wanted a piece.

Hali-chan was no virgin. Virgins were overrated anyway-the idea of wiping cum and blood off my own dick after I popped some twits cherry held no appeal whatsoever.

I told myself if I was going to go through with this then I was going to it with an experienced slut.

Wait! Stop there! I know what you're thinking-losing track of the story right?

You couldn't be more wrong!

You see once Hali-chan stopped bouncing up and down on my cock like a puppy would a fire hydrant and finally let me take the reigns and steer her like an obedient horse at a county fair I happened to look over her bronze toned shoulder at that exact moment and noticed that we had company.

Ichigo, being the overly curious and nosy brat he was had peeked his orange spiky head through the single hole in the fence and caught me in the act of becoming a man.

His big cinnamon brown eyes widened in shock-his mouth hung open like a fish. He looked horrified, ill and scarred for life all at once.

I went soft and pushed Hali away-probably not the brightest choice since we were both still naked and all. But I looked at it like this.

If I was going to corrupt the brat any further than it would be a lot less damaging to his young mind if he sees a naked female body rather than that of another male-cuz as I said before I wasn't some kind of sick pervert!

Halibel threw me a nasty glare but quickly gathered her shit and left. And as for me? I fished at the bottom of the pool for my swimming trunks, slipped them back on, climbed out of the pool and told everyone with in hearing range to

"Get the fuck out and don't come back!"

The party was over. I had something else to take care of. Several girls whined while the bolder ones called me 'asshole' and a variety of other colorful insults.

I didn't even lift a brow-didn't give two shits. Let Nnoi and the guys handle them-especially Nnoi since he loved being in the spotlight.

So the way I saw it I was doing him a favor. Nnoitra slipped me a bottle of tequila sunshine (probably stole it from his old' mans' mini bar) and slapped me non the shoulder-it was his way of saying "congrats"

"Drink up Grimm, ya've earned it!"

Then he left. Least that's the way I remember it.

Anyway back to me and the brat. So I reached the obvious conclusion real fast. I would have to haul my happy ass next door and convince Ichigo to keep what he witnessed a few minutes ago a secret assuming he hadn't already run off and told his parents already that is.

I was getting a headache just thinking about it.

I'd seen the massive gun collection mounted on the walls inside their garage-heard through the grapevine that Ichigo's old man Isshin used to work in the secret service-an agent-a bodyguard-wouldn't put it past the goat for a minute-put one bullet right between my eyes.

Not a comforting thought. But ironically the lesser of two evils.

Nature tells us women are fiercely protective over there young. Hellfire and brimstone. The act is instinctive. "Don't fuck with her cub!"

I couldn't risk it. I had to move faster. Needed to convince the brat to play dumb-how I would go about doing this I wasn't sure.

()()

I heard voices coming from the other side of the door and right when I was starting to have second thoughts it happened…

The door opened and I mentally prepared myself for the worst. Raising my arms up in some kind of surrender-the words "don't shoot!" almost slipping from my lips.

Felt a rib or two crack as I was crushed into a bear hug followed by

"You must be Grimmjow! It's so great to finally put a face to the name we've been hearing so much about. Your uncle Kariya and I go way back-champions of 2013 we were and I hear you're not too bad out on the field-what position do you play?"

Well that was…not quite the greeting I had been expecting but eh wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth or however the saying went.

"Isshin, stop hounding the poor boy and let him breathe." Came the soft but firm reprimand from Kurosaki's mother, woman was a real looker.

Not that this has anything to do with the story but if I had been a few years older-let's just say yeah I so woulda hit that!

She stuck her hand out and introduced herself, "I'm Masaki, welcome to our home. What brings you over?"

I couldn't tell her the truth so I made something up.

"Uh I don't know if my uncle mentioned it to you or not but there's a hole in the fence out in the yard and you might want to close it up before you let this little squirt ((I motioned to Ichigo would was curled up on tatami mat over in the corner reading) outside."

He looked up and over at me at that moment-I'm telling you the kid was too smart for his own good-knew I was talking about him. Dropped his book and raced across the room and barreled straight into me-clinging to my legs once again.

Grin brighter than freaking sun itself-knew right then and then he'd be a royal heartbreaker one day.

"Ichigo stop that!"

I couldn't let my irritation show-woulda ruined any chance I had at convincing the brat to keep his yap shut so I hurried to say "It's fine Masaki-san (always be one your best behavior when you're around mothers) I love kids-even baby sit on weekends when I have some free time."

A lie obviously but no one had to know that.

Mission accomplished. Both of Ichigo's parents bought it.

In fact they loved the idea of me baby sitting so much Masaki asked me to watch over Ichigo and his twin sisters on the weekend.

Course I never bothered showing up-sent this girl in my class instead-she didn't agree to do it for free-everyone had a price.

Hiyori's was a life-time supply of jawbreakers and my undying gratitude.

()()

I wouldn't really call it vandalizing property when the skate park was practically screaming for a new paint job-then again one could never be to careful which is why I insisted on wearing a hoodie-that way the 5 0 couldn't pin the crime on me.

I know what you're thinking-not the most productive way to spend a Saturday afternoon right? Nah it wasn't but I didn't give two shits about being productive anyway.

Any asshole can play around with a spray can – it doesn't exactly requite any great skill or effort.

"Pretty good but I can do better."

Enter the challenger standing at 4' 4 with blonde pigtails and a fang front tooth, it was none other than Hiyori-minus the brat and his sisters.

I narrowed my electric blues at her "Hiyori what are you doing here?"

She waved away my question and sat down on one of the curved benches. "So this is how you spend your free time, huh? Seems like such a waste especially since no ones even around here on weekends."

I'm not one to hit girls but I kind of wanted to hit her.

"Hiyori we had an deal-now what the hell did you do with the brats?"

"Oh that? I left them on the other side of park. Ichi agreed to watch over his sisters while I chatted with you."

It shouldn't have bothered me but it did. Brat or no they were still too young to be left on their own. There were all kinds of creeps and nut-jobs out there.

I wouldn't be able to rest easy with out at least checking up on them. So I did the only thing I could do given no other choice-I followed Hiyori over to the other side of the hill.

()()

Ichigo was calmly sitting in the sandbox while his sisters created a moat around him-it was rather impressive considering the duo weren't even out of their diapers yet.

"Cute aren't they?"

I snorted and waited for the brat to acknowledge me. Didn't take long-as if the brat had some type supper sonic high energy sensor or something in order to detect my appearance-Ichigo shot up out of the sand like cork from a wine bottle and barreled straight into my legs.

I bet anything the brat would develop some type of fetish when he matured some where down the line.

He glared up at me. I couldn't help it I laughed.

In retaliation Ichigo pounded at my legs with his chubby little fists-little bugger packed some real power in those punches. I was damn near impressed til' I recalled what his old man did for a living.

"You lied to me," Ichigo's tone was accusatory "You lied to Kaa-chan you're nothing but a big fat liar and now," here he grinned but the grin wasn't like all his previous grins-no this grin sent chills up my spine "You're gonna pay the price."

I raised a brow. 'Sure kid.' I thought 'Do your worst.'

"Heh, what do ya know? He actually likes you. Who knew you were such a softie Grimm."

I'd forgotten Hiyori was even there. Ichigo had the tendency to distract me.

"Give me a break Hiyori-it's nothing like that. Brats like him just like to pester guys like me and since I'm a nice guy I don't bother telling him to stop."

Hiyori looked doubtful but let it drop and decided to join Ichigo's sisters in the sandbox.

So now it was just me and the brat again and Ichigo was still glaring at me.

"If you don't want me to tell Kaa-chan about the bad thing you did you're going to have to do something nice for me."

Nice? That could mean just about anything.

()()

A sleepover party? With a bunch of brats? Well no not a bunch just Ichigo-didn't trust me near his sisters or so he said-I think it was more about him not wanting to share me with the twins then anything. But either way it all worked out alright I guess-Hiyori crashed with twin girls downstairs and I camped out in Ichigo's den/bedroom up stairs.

I learned once again that Ichigo wasn't like most 6 year olds.

()()

I half expected to trip over a bunch of games, toys and various stuffed animals when I walked into his room but it was neat and tidy and every toy or plush had its own special shelf.

And rather than being blinded with garish colors like neon orange and dino green the room was decorated in different shades of blue and gold.

Instead of sleeping with a night light Ichigo had glow in the dark stars on his bedroom ceiling. I teased him for it of course.

"Stars? You sure you're not a girl, brat?"

He scowled and threw a pillow at me. He was better at throwing than he had been at catching-I gave him that much.

Grabbing hold of my hand the brat pulled me towards the bathroom.

()()

My brow twitched when I saw that the tub was filled to the brim with bubbles. Ichigo wasn't expecting me to bathe him was he?

"Look kid, shouldn't you wait for your parents to come home and give you a bath I mean I'm not really cut out for-

Ichigo cut me off "The bath isn't for me. It's for you."

I clenched and unclenched my jaw. What exactly was this brat trying to imply?

"Are you saying I stink or something?"

Ichigo shook his head and turned his attention to the medicine cabinet where he pulled out his toothbrush and a tube of tooth- paste. And began brushing.

He wasn't going to do that while I was in the tub was he? Not that I was going to get into the tub-I'd stopped taking baths like 3 years ago-showers were the only way to go.

That wasn't the point.

Shouldn't the brat be settling in for his bedtime story or something? I looked towards the door-my only escape from whatever he might be planning. He wasn't fooling me for a minute-I had a theory that any one with cheeks as pink as his had to have an ulterior motive.

Ichigo spit into the sink and turned back to me "Well are you going to get into the bath or not?"

"Look brat I'll just shower in the morning."

He cocked his head to the side curiously and then let out a reluctant (or maybe it was annoyed-hard to hell really) sort of sigh "Why are you being so difficult? Kaa-chan says good boys always clean behind their ears."

I made a mental note to myself just then. Deciding that I would have to ween this kid from his mother-save him from a world of humiliation before he reached his teen years-teach him how to think and act for himself.

"I don't care what your Kaa-chan said. She's not the boss of me. No one is-you should take a good hard look brat because I'm the best role model you'll ever have."

Ichigo furrowed his brows together, then rolled his eyes "You're hopeless," and walked out of the bathroom.

I stood there looking and feeling like a dumb ass for a good 5-10 minutes.

()()

I heard music coming from behind the closed door a short while late while I was drying my hair with a towel. Yeah, yeah so I wound up bathing after all-don't go broadcasting across the nation-it was a one time deal.

Back to the music-I was surprised that the brat was still up but an even greater surprise to me was the kind of music Ichigo had selected.

It wasn't some kiddie sing along song with 3 verses being 'Yeah Yeah Yeah" but actual rock music.

Ichigo was jumping up and down on his bed playing air guitar. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. I almost felt like joining him but I didn't.

Instead I reached for the light switch and darkened the room.

"Hey!"

The first real cry of protest-he sounded like his actual age for once.

I chuckled in amusement. "Pipe down brat, some people are trying to sleep."

He didn't say anything. I watched as his small shadow crossed the room and lowered the volume on the stereo.

Gave my self a pat on the back. That was showing em' whose boss. After all I was the oldest one here so what I say goes.

()()

Big cinnamon brown eyes was the first thing to greet me the following morning.

"Gah! What the hell are you doi-

"You remind me of a cat when you sleep."

Let the record show that I am not one to blush-not one to sputter-not one to-

"Who the hell you callin' a cat brat?"

I couldn't bring myself to actually harming the runt so I settled for a timeless classic-uber noogie. He shrieked and laughed and begged for mercy all at once but I didn't let up until he apologized for the cat comment.

Not like I was really offended or anything-it was just another way to assert my authority over him.

It was all in good fun, Horsing around. Boys being boys. Only a little different I never had any brothers or sisters so this situation was kind of new to me.

Little by little I was developing a bond with this brat with spiky orange hair.

Kinda sucked that our weekend was coming to a close.

()()

"Psst Grimmjow, psst!"

WTF?

I know Mondays could be unpredictable from time to time but this…

At first I thought I was hearing things cuz there was just no way that brat could have tracked me down when my school was located half way across town.

Wasn't like he could board a bus or a train at his age and even though the Kurosaki's weren't strapped for cash they didn't have a personal driver or anything so how the hell had he-

"Brat what are you-how the hell did you get here."

Ichigo shrugged and asked me a question of his own as he perched himself on the lower window sill "What are you doing?"

"I'm in class. What's it look like?"

He rolled his eyes "Duh! I mean which one?"

I took note of how high he had climbed up

Once again I shouldn't have been all that impressed I mean any kid could tree climb but then again scaling a brick building was something else entirely.

"How did you even get up there?" I asked ignoring his previous question. What did it matter what class I was in? Shouldn't he be at his own school or at the supermarket with his mother or something?

"It's called tree surfing. I saw it in a movie once."

"_Tree surfing_?"

"Ahem, I'm sorry if my lecture is boring you Grimmjow-kun but could you at least pretend like you're paying attention instead of staring out the window day dreaming."

A slap of a ruler upon an oak desk pulled me away from the window and I glared at the front of the room where Nanao-sensei stood with her hands on her hips waiting for some type of response or whatever.

For the first time in forever I really wasn't just spacing out in the middle of her boring ass lecture my attention had been drawn to the window because Ichigo had shown up once again.

Okay, okay so maybe a small part of me was happy to see him.

Still I kind of had a reputation to up hold and being seen with a snot-nosed brat would cramp my style. I'd have to find a way to get him to go away with out hurting his feelings.

Nanao-sensei tapped the heel of her wooden shoe, still waiting for an explanation.

"I'm not daydreaming sensei, there's this uh kid you see he moved in next door a few months ago and he kind of has this habit of stalking me."

A few brows were raised as well as a few eye rolls...I never liked my fellow classmates much but at that moment I flat out hated them.

My irritation increased ten-fold when Nanao-sensei clucked her tongue and walked over to the window and looked out and saw Ichigo looking as innocent as a freakin' angel in spring-time.

"Good morning!" He greeted her with a blinding bright smile.

She smiled at him and returned the greeting.

Then in a complete 180 her sharp turquoise eyes narrowed as she turned back to me and said, "How ridiculous Grimmjow-kun, there's no such thing as an underage stalker."

Hah! Dumb bitch! What the hell did she know anyway?

()()

I met up with brat after the final bell tolled. Ichigo had given up on the tree and I found him waiting in the courtyard underneath the single weeping willow tree that stood out amongst the pink, red and gold ones.

He was counting the buttons on his shirt or doing some other kind of stupid and pointless thing that children do to amuse themselves.

"Oi Brat, stand up and follow me. We need to talk."

()()

No real destination in mind my feet had led us towards a park.

()()

I hated lectures. I told myself I would never bring myself to lecturing another person-swore it even.

"Look brat-

When Ichigo didn't give me his complete attention I addressed him by his name-it felt more natural then I cared to admit,

"Listen Ichigo this has to stop. It isn't normal. You're only a kid so you should be hanging around kids your age or being a good little boy and obeying your Kaa-chan. I bet she's worried sick right now.

Normal? Pfft! As if I gave a damn about what was considered normal. Never knew either of my parents-my hair color was the kind of shade one would only expect to see in cartoons and sometimes in the privacy of my own thoughts I had reason to believe that I was a cat in a past life.

Ichigo licked his ice cream cone and nodded.

I realized it was pointless-me talking/rambling/lecturing or whatever but continued anyway.

"And I get it-your old man is kind of an idiot but at least you have one- I cut myself off and cleared my throat.

Dumb ass! Now is not the time to bring up your own personal bullshit.

"Point I'm trying to make here Ichigo is I never knew either of my parents-not that I missed out on much-according to Kariya (the man called himself uncle but I didn't really view him as such) I'm better off with out them-hell I'm better off with out anyone."

I hadn't realized that the tone in my voice had dropped until Ichigo settled his smaller hands on top of mine (I ignored the slight stickiness from the icecream for the moment)-hell I couldn't even recall when we stopped walking and sat down.

"It'll be okay Grimm-nii."

I blinked and I'm sure to anyone else who wasn't in my shoes it would have been considered comical-but it was just weird and yeah…

"What are you babbling about brat-what's with the brother thing all of a sudden? I'm not your brother."

"No but you could be."

He sounded so sure of himself. Like he had already decided on it before saying it out loud.

"Grimm-nii it sounds good right?"

"Er listen ichigo I'm not," I rubbed the back of my neck-shit now what- "I'm not big brother material I mean-

"Yes you are," Ichigo cut me off-silencing me with those big cinnamon brown eyes. His tone was definite-leaving no room for questioning or arguments.

I let out an aggravated sigh and loosened one of my hands in order to card my fingers through my hair.

The brat decided that he won-curling up to my side-hugging me was his victory prize. I didn't know what it was-this odd feeling coming over me suddenly but I couldn't let it continue-couldn't let Ichigo grow more attached.

"Brat, get off!"

Ichigo only tightened his grip-my left brow twitched-

"Enough! Get off you're not a girl are you?"

He scowled up at me "No I'm not!"

I bit back a chuckle-good it was working. "Then stop clinging to me like I'm some kinda large over stuffed teddy bear. It's lame and more to the point you're gonna be 7 next year so you need to start acting like a man."

The words sounded dumb to my own ears-there was only a few years of difference in age between us-my voice hadn't even dropped yet-what the hell did I know about being a man?

On the plus side it seemed to be working.

Ichigo let go of the hold he had on me and scooted a few inches away.

Much better.

I chuckled as the brat tried to mirror the way I was currently sitting-shoulders slumped-legs sprawled-perfectly lazy lounge-course his feet couldn't touch the ground but-

"Can we go to the arcade before we head home, Grimm-nii?"

I fished around in my pocket for some spare change-figured sure what the hell why not?

"Just this once brat, next time you're buying!"

()()

I had barely even opened my eyes-the sun hadn't even shown its face when the brat burst into my bedroom (he had climbed through my bedroom window (served me right for leaving it open in the first place) screaming and crying at the top of his lungs

"**I WON'T GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! THEY CAN'T MAKE ME!"**

Had the brat gotten into some type of fight with his parents? Even if he had why had he come to me?

"**I WOOOOOOOOONT!"**

WTF?

I heard a slam. Sounded like the window being shut. Light pattering of foot steps-stopped right at the foot of the bed-

And then it started again…

"**NO! NO! I WON'T GO! THEY CAN'T MAKE ME GO!"** Ichigo stomped his feet and roared "**I WON'T! I WON'T! I WON'T!"**

This was a first. The brat was throwing a temper tantrum-and just when I thought he wasn't like other kids.

I pushed my covers off and sat up lazily. My electric blues zeroed in on his blubbering and red-faced form. "Take it down a notch would ya brat? It's too early for this." I fished around on my nightstand for a cigarette and a lighter and waited for him to calm down.

Ichigo dropped to his knees and pounded on the carpeted floor with his small fists roaring at the 'injustice of it all'-I had no idea what he was talking about-what injustice?

I found out what had upset him 15 minutes and 5 cigarettes later…

()()

"Kaa-chan says we're moving tomorrow."

"Moving?"

Shoulda guessed it. No kid (no matter the age) took the idea of moving well. I figured it musta sucked double time for Ichigo since he'd only been in Karakura Town for a couple of months and now he and his family were packing up and leaving again.

Still what did he expect me to do about it?

"Yeah she says it won't be forever just a couple of years b-but I don't wanna leave!"

I didn't say anything when Ichigo clung to me like a girl again-didn't even make fun at him for making my shirt all wet with his tears-he was clearly upset and I wasn't a total ass.

"Can't I stay here with you, Grimm-nii?"

_Riiiight._ Sure. That would go over real well. Although Kariya wouldn't be opposed to having another mouth to feed-I don't think Masaki or Isshin would want to separate themselves from their only son and…yeah it would never work.

"No you can't. A runt like you would only cramp my style."

It was a lie. We both knew it. But it was the only way.

He wiped his nose on the sleeve of my shirt and I shot him a glare.

Ichigo gulped nervously and mumbled out an apology "Sorry."

I grinned at him nastily "Not as sorry as you're gonna be you little brat-!"

Chasing Ichigo around the house and mock fighting him might not be the most effective way to teach him not to blow his snot on me but it served a better purpose-not only helped him calm down and accept the inevitable but also just lifted his spirits-heh lifted my spirits too-not that I was all depressed at the idea of him leaving and all but-okay so I was, sue me.

()()

I was 17 when I next saw Ichigo.

()()

2ND part coming on April 29th….see you there!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: BLEACH, a place where men wear masks and do the hula…err not quite but imagine if it were, shudders, thank goodness for Kubo-sensei!**

**A/N To be honest I'm both surprised and thrilled at the support this fic has received. Thank you all.**

**Random note…some of the song lyrics despite scouring the net could not find proper English translations so…I unfortunately don't know what Ichigo is singing about half/all the time…sucks not being bilingual but I do know that I love the berry, his seiyuu Morita Masakazu has a mmmm yeah voice.**

And now the conclusion…HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANE-CHAN!

Grimmjow's POV, AU, OOC, Language, Spelling, Grammar, Time-skips, Punctuation, etc…

UNDERAGE STALKER

**FINALE**

I was 17 when I next saw Ichigo. It was during the winter holiday season while I was working at my part time job at the local mall. Or more accurately I was filling Nnoitra's shift as Santa's Happy helper.

Why did I agree to put on a dorky elf costume in the first place?

As emasculating as the position was it paid well and considering Kariya tended to be a real stingy bastard 'round Christmas I had to find other ways to make my own money.

Yeah I know what you're thinking why waste my time on some crappy 9 to 5 when surely there was a better job suited for a guy like me.

Answer was simple. I decided to take some time off-final year of high school had been no picnic so I wasn't in any damn hurry to jump right into the big U.

So yeah you could say I was a bum-a loser and I'd probably bust your face open-kick your teeth in for it.

Unless your name was Ichigo that is…

Brat came up from behind me while I was standing in line waiting for a cup of coffee during my 15 minute break-hands still smaller then mine but longer then they had been a few years back-wrapped around my waist "Guess who Grimm-nii, guess who?"

His voice was filled with excited glee. Still high pitched yet different some how.

"Long time no see brat, what brings you back?" I asked without turning around to face him.

Received a kick in the back of my knee and then Ichigo whined out…"Aww come on Grimm-nii I've traveled all this way to see you for Christmas and you can't even look at me. Why are you being so meeeeeean?"

I could hear the pout in Ichigo's voice and almost felt guilty-key word being almost.

I snorted. "Isn't it obvious brat? I'm the Grinch who stole Christmas-now beat it!"

I didn't really want Ichigo to leave. It was more like a test-in order to see if he was the same brat I remember him being. I was not disappointed.

"Silly Grimm-nii, we both know you'd make a better Cat in a Hat not A Grinch."

I could hear the rich laughter in the brat's tone and decided to turn around greeting him by way of uber noogie and a mock choke hold.

Ichigo didn't surrender easily but fought back-clawing at my arms with his nails-digging the heel of his winter boots into my toes-I was damn near proud of him til' I remembered we were out in a public and I was still in uniform.

"Are you in town just for the day or you plan on sticking 'round a while Ichigo?"

"Hmm, um a few days. Kaa-chan has a wedding to film and said it was going to take her at least hmm now what was it?" The brat paused and pressed his index finger to his lips, looking thoughtful for a moment-trying to remember all the details.

He snapped his fingers a moment later and announced, "3 days. Yeah 3 days. Karin and Yuzu are back at home with goat face but that's fine because I'd rather spend my time with Kaa-chan anyway."

So the brat was still attached to his mother? Figures after all he was still just a kid. I'd give it another 3-4 years before Ichigo entered the stage of rebellion.

Hah! Rebellion AKA the teenage years. I wondered what he would be like-how drastically his personality would change. He'd probably be surrounded by lots of girls, excel in all his classes-

"Hey Grimm-nii?" The brat called for my attention. I hadn't realized I'd been spacing out.

"Yeah what is it?"

"All jokes aside why are you dressed like that?" He motioned to my elf costume.

"Because I'm working."

That was the answer. Short. Simple. Anything but sweet. And why should it be? I mean it wasn't exactly something to be proud of-seeing Ichigo's expression didn't help matters.

"But tights are for girls and no offense Grimm-nii but," He scrunched up his nose, "that color is lousy on you."

My left brow twitched and I sneered. "It's called a uniform-you'll have to wear one too one day and who the hell you callin' a girl when you've got snowflakes on your sweater?"

Ichigo's face went flush and I figured that was end of that-that I had won this "battle" how wrong I was when he fired back with

"I'm only ten so I'm allowed to dress like a dork-and besides," his face softened "It makes Kaa-chan smile," and then morphed into something not entirely pleasant-his tone now matter of fact "But you Grimm-nii…well you're like _ancient _and the only one who should be choosing your outfits is you or your girlfriend."

He furrowed his brows together "Is that it? Did your girlfriend pick out that costume for you Grimm-nii?"

Girlfriend? What ever gave the brat that idea?

I shrugged. Not answering one way or another. Ichigo reached his own conclusion, now nodding his head.

"I see so Grimm-nii does have a girlfriend." His eyes fell to the floor and the brat started busying himself by playing with the flap on the pocket of his snow pants-mumbled something incoherent and then looked back up at me a moment later "Is she pretty?"

It caught me off guard. Well to be honest the whole thing caught me off guard-came completely outta left field-why was Ichigo even bringing up such things-shouldn't he be I dunno busying his free time with videogames or a sports club or something?

The expression on his face shifted again and I wasn't sure what to make of it. I rubbed the back of my neck-the brilliant bright energy around Ichigo had seemed to fade and even though I didn't completely understand why I did not like it one bit. Had to do something to change it.

"Why you askin' brat? You hopin' to hook up with her lil' sis or something? Hoping I'll put in a good word for ya?"

I was joking and even though Ichigo didn't totally buy it he played along, grinning cheekily "Nah don't bother because then I'd feel really bad if you get dumped and your girl and her sister start fighting over who should have me." He patted my hand as if to console me from the future heartbreak I would surely face if I tried to go up against him.

I smacked him upside the head-not hard mind you-just enough to get my point across "Wait about 10 more years brat and then maybe, just maybe you'll stand a chance against me."

No longer grinning his expression and tone turned serious again-too serious-a kid like him needed to learn to be more relaxed "But I don't want to go up against you Grimm-nii," he clung to my legs, holding tightly just like he had done when he was younger. His big brown eyes pleading "Can't we just forget girls and be with each other?"

It was a damn good thing I was still waiting for my coffee or I would have spit it out or choked on it just then. I knew Ichigo didn't mean it that context but…it still caught me off guard.

"Oi Grimm! I'm not paying you to stand around and play -get your ass back to work!"

Whatever the moment that happened between us or was about to happen died with the appearance of Hiyori.

Surprise and then dawning realization crossed over Ichigo's face and he turned to greet the blonde "Yori-nee you and Grimm-nii work together?"

Hiyori took her lollipop out of her mouth, completely ignored the brat and turned to me with a questioning brow "Who's the kid and how does he know my name?"

If it had been in my nature to do so I would have slapped Hiyori for her absentminded stupidity just then but refrained and reintroduced her to the brat.

"It's Ichigo."

"Ichigo who?" Hiyori's dark blonde brows furrowed together in confusion it was as if she had no idea what I was talking about.

I rolled my electric blues "You know _Ichigo_."

"Oh Ichigo! Heh, I didn't recognize you-you're taller than me now," she patted the brats' head like one would do to a puppy "How did that happen?"

Ichigo scowled and moved away from her and closer to me-well he was all ready close to me-now it was more like he was trying to use me as a shield-his tone was calm though

"Because I'm still growing Yori-nee so of course I'm taller," The unspoken 'duh' was as clear as day-even to a scatter brain like Hiyori "_Although_," here the brat appeared thoughtful again as he added, "You are the same age as Grimm-nii so you should technically be taller then the last time I saw you right?"

Hiyori's right eye twitched and I chuckled. Received a bitch slapping in the face for it-compliment of her beloved red sandals-she never went anywhere with out em'

I rubbed my cheek and snarled at her-

"Don't get all pissy with me monkey-bitch! The brat's only tellin' the truth-you're practically a midget for your age."

Ichigo gasped whether it was because of Hiyori's violence or my foul mouth-I couldn't be exactly sure but I was betting it was the former rather than the later.

In a way I was surprised at this. Was the brat really not familiar with Hiyori's violent like tendencies-maybe he had witnessed it and suppressed it from his memory.

"Shut up and get back to your corner cat face!" She bellowed through her beloved bull-horn-it was the second item she never left home with out. I rubbed my ear while the brat bid her good bye.

"It was nice seeing you again Yori-nee."

"Yeah you too Ichi." She stomped off and the brat turned back to me."

"Hey Grimm-nii?"

"Yeah brat?"

"Don't you think Yori-nee is a bit too angry? I mean maybe she should go to counseling or something?"

I chuckled and reached in my pocket for a cigarette and lighter-frowning slightly when I came up short-'_damn'_ and answered the brat's question "Yeah, maybe though I doubt a stubborn monkey like her would listen to anyone."

Ichigo crossed his arms and looked at me with disapproval. "You shouldn't call your friend nasty names Grimm-nii-especially since she is a girl. It's disrespectful."

I bit the inside of my cheek-not liking in the least that the brat was A) lecturing me B) concerning himself with Hiyori and her piss poor attitude C) Looking at me in that way. Hadn't I been the one to say I was gonna be the best role model he ever had?

"Seriously Grimm-nii why are you wasting your time as a holiday elf when you could be selling cars or something more manly?"

Here we go again. I thought the brat had dropped this but apparently not.

A car salesman huh? Never given it much thought-wasn't exactly a stellar occupation but-

I bent down and rested my hand on his shoulder "I'll tell you what brat, I'll go out and become a car salesman and you can test drive all the cars before they leave the lot."

Ichigo seemed happy with the idea. He hugged my legs and grinned up at me "Can we spit and shake on it?"

Spit and shake? Yep he was still a little kid alright.

()()

The following year during the summer time a package arrived on the front door step. There was no return address-not like there was a need for one anyway. The pictures inside the manila folder said all I needed to know.

On the plus side the brat was rather photogenic-the light from the camera captured his wide brown eyes and radiant smile.

He was a natural-guessed it was Masaki's influence since the woman was rumored to be a genius with the camera. Popular even though most of her work was done in the basement of her home.

Even though the Kurosaki's had moved away from Karakura Town Kariya kept in touch with them-going on weekend golf and fishing trips with Isshin-tried to drag me along with sometimes.

Not that I had any interest in crap like that.

Told Kariya as much.

And his response?

"If you didn't insist on being shut up in your room half the time and coming home at strange hours the rest of the time. If you actually took a moment to sit down and have an actual conversation with me then you wouldn't be so in the dark about everything."

()()

Another package came-in this one a small card was attached-the brat was having a birthday party-expected me to come and see him. Wasn't sure how I felt about it.

"Instead of being so damn stubborn and concerned about what others think of you, you should just come with me. I know you miss Ichigo. He's a great kid-who wouldn't want to be around him? In fact I think he can be a good influence for you. Teach you a couple of things like how to respect your elders for example."

Kariya's lectures could go on for hours on end hence why I usually tuned the man out.

"And what's all this I hear about you scoring a dime bag from some punk behind the Lime-N-Fresh?"

Wait! Back the fuckin' holiday train up! Why the fuck-that little shit! How dare he!

I stuck a finger in my ear digging out some wax and glared at my "uncle" "Lime-N-Fresh what the fuck is that?"

"Watch your language! And don't lie to me I know you've been getting high again," Kariya narrowed his crimson eyes at me then let out a aggravated sigh and swept his fingers through his silver hair "What ever you might be thinking-what ever that cousin of _yours_ (he was obviously referring to Nnoitra) has told you is not true. Drugs will only rot your brain."

Dumb ass old man! Had he really forgotten about my trip to acid land last new years? One time was enough to tell me that drugs were pretty much useless-sides they didn't taste nearly as good as my precious nicotine companion anyway.

The brat knew this-everyone knew this so why in the 7 hells did he go and make up lies about me?

"You're 18 its time for you to get off your ass and become a man."

I snubbed my nose down at the bastard. Tell me something I don't already fucking know.

My fist went through the wall just then-missed Kariya's head by a fraction of an inch.

He looked positively murderous-not that I gave two shits!

Final non-words of the night-shutting the door in his face.

()()

Never did wind up attending the brat's party that year. Instead I taught him one of life's harshest lessons-

Liars are nothing but liars and I will not put up with a lying brat like him.

A bit extreme. A bit over the top. Shrugs. That's just the way things are some times.

()()

Years passed…

I didn't become a car salesman but I did get my ass in gear and head to college-wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do so I wound up taking some random courses until something peeked my interest.

And then it happened…

An internship for a new law firm came up and I was all set to give it a go but got side tracked when Ichigo resurfaced in town. Not that I was some big math wiz but my calculations told me the brat was 14 now.

()()

From behind the brat looked pretty much the same as I remembered him-apricot tangerine colored hair in that familiar spiked style-peach toned skin-he was taller now-in what they call the "weedy stage" where he was growing into his feet-

Not slouched or slumped but sitting up right on one of the stools inside the Lucky Café. I wondered what he was doing back in Karakura Town. Had half a mind to go up and ask him but then I noticed that Ichigo wasn't alone.

He was sitting with another boy-the kid was tall for his age and had long red hair tied up in a high pony tail and tattoos-I doubted they were real though-probably those press on water ones found in gum packages.

Unlike Ichigo, Red was leaning on the bar with his elbows and laughing like a damn hyena in a zoo-okay that was probably an exaggeration.

Point is this observation of mine led me to conclude that he and the brat were friends and if the matching blazers was anything to go by they went to the same school. That fancy high school academy near the pier in downtown Seireitei just about 70-80 miles away from Karakura Town.

Seemed kind of stupid to me to travel all this way for a couple of milkshakes.

A part of me felt pissed. Not that that was anything new. But really 80 miles? 80 freakin'miles away from Karakura Town?

The brat had made it sound like he had moved to another country or something. He had made it sound like…I slammed my fist on the table-causing it to wobble even more than it already was.

All this time the brat had practically been right under my nose!

I hung around Seireitei on weekends-hell sometimes on weekdays if I had the chance and yet not once had I ever seen a sight of the spiky orange hair nor caught wind of the Kurosaki name.

Granted the world was a big place but Karakura Town and Seireitei were heavily populated with brunettes and blondes-not many redheads-not that I really consider Ichigo a true redhead anyway.

Not the fucking point!

Had it all been an act? The day Ichigo burst into my bedroom and broke down and cried? And then again when he "bumped" into me at the mall a few years back? Had the brat secretly been laughing in my face all this time?

Was this pay back for blowing off his birthday parties year after year?

I always said he was too clever-too crafty-for his own damn good. Always thought that there was something different about him.

Wait! I know what you're thinking why was I, a grown ass man-fully legal come next year-getting all pissy over something so stupid?

Maybe because I had fuckin' missed the brat.

Maybe because instead of waiting in line with the other hopefuls at the corporate law firm I was now sitting inside a café comparing myself to some redheaded gorilla with piss poor vocabulary and shitty table manners.

Maybe because the brat should only be grinning and laughing like that around me.

I loosened the tie around my neck-feeling increasingly irritated as the minutes ticked by.

Why was 'Red' touching Ichigo oh so casually anyway?

It was sickening. Like I had stepped into some sort of teen boys love universe or something-could practically see the sparkling hearts and stars floating around their young forms.

I dug my blunt fingernails into the table cloth-ripping it to shreds-could hear a soft hum signaling that my cell phone was going off. Probably Kariya checking up on me-rather than granting me my independence the bastard was constantly up my ass about one thing or another.

His latest? Trying to set me up and marry me off to some broad from overseas-she was the granddaughter of the prime minister or whatever-hell if I knew or cared!

The chiming of a bell pulled my attention back to the counter-but instead of finding the brat and his friend still sitting there the two of them were heading for the exit door. The gorilla had his arm casually slung over Ichigo and I really wanted to punch something just then!

"More coffee, hun?"

The waitress had been trying to flirt with me all afternoon-shoving her uber cleavage in my face as she bent over to recite the menu-burning the inside of my nostrils with her cheap ass perfume- "We have a half order special on the peach cobbler today and-

I downed the last of my coffee (woulda spit it directly in her heavily powdered face if I didn't know what it was like first hand working in the food service industry) and fished into my pocket for some loose bills, set them on the table and got up and left.

()()()

It wasn't preplanned-following the brat and the redheaded gorilla but yeah I did follow them. All the way to an abandoned warehouse and why I felt the urge do so was anyone's guess.

I chalked it up to mild curiosity combined with concern for the brat. Who knew what 'Red' might be planning? For all I knew he might pressure Ichigo into doing drugs.

Bit ironic eh?

()()

My instincts were correct. No real shocker there since I've always had like a sixth sense about certain people or situations.

Now there are far worse things in life then hookah-unlike cigarettes and cigars hookah was pure tobacco and the more expensive shit was usually infused with alcohol.

Rather than giving you a buzz or causing you to have hallucinations about little green men in pinstriped leotards Hookah relaxes you-makes you feel calm-cool-and in rare cases horny.

Luckily it didn't have any of these effects on the brat-didn't get much further than a few inhales-while Ichigo's boyfriend (I tried to forget how much the word made my skin crawl) took leisurely drags from the coiled pipe the brat coughed and gagged and threw a fit about how the smell was too strong and-

"How can you even smoke this shit Renji? Its awful."

I took this as my cue to step in.

"The question you should be asking yourself brat is what's your Kaa-san gonna think when she finds out you've taken up smoking?"

Ichigo jumped (surprised at my appearance which didn't make any sense since I mean surely he had seen me back at the café hadn't he?) and then visibly relaxed when I greeted him with a

"Yo!"

"Grimm-nii is that you?"

"Ain't the Easter bunny kid."

Ichigo snorted and looked up at me-really looked. It was little strange.

Red or Renji as he had been revealed, just continued to smoke but he's not a key player to the story any way so that's enough about him.

Ichigo continued to study me for a good 10 minutes.

What exactly he was looking for? I couldn't be sure-figured maybe the brat was just trying to commit my image to memory-not that I had changed much since he'd last seen me but-well I had added boxing and weight lifting to my usual work out routine so maybe that was it?

Buff and handsomely beautiful. Yeah I said it. Whatcha gonna do bout it? Nothin. Not a damn thing!

Then again with genes like mine it ain't hard to look this good-don't take much effort.

Still..I don't think it was healthy for the brat to be licking his lips as he gave me the once, twice, thrice over.

Shit! Damn kid really had become a twink hadn't he?

A twink with a crush on me of all people? And he wasn't ashamed of his behavior. I looked back over at Red-kid had fallen asleep and was now snoring loud enough to wake the fucking dead.

I felt around in my coat pocket for a cigarette and a lighter-needed something to calm the edge that was creeping up on me-

"Grimm-nii its not like you to be so quiet what's up?"

I couldn't stand to look the brat in the eye right now-half fearing what I might see there.

I let out a low curse. Gah, fuck why me? Why now? Why me?

I had to do something. Say something. Get Ichigo to direct his attention elsewhere.

"What brings you back to town this time brat? Not another wedding is it?"

Ichigo shook his head and I noticed just then that he had some sort of glittery gel in his hair-would shine when his head hit the sunlight. Being out for an afternoon rendezvous with his boyfriend was one thing but wearing glitter-come on if the brat was gonna live his life as twink couldn't he be a little manlier about it?

"Nope. I'm not here with Kaa-chan this time I came on my own. Well not exactly on my own-Renji insisted on coming with me," the brat rolled his eyes just then and then leaned into to whisper, "He's a bit of a worry wart and since I don't like the sight of tears I let him tag along."

I snorted and ruffled the brat's already messy hair. "Always trying to please everyone eh brat? You never change."

Ichigo scowled and smacked my hand away. "I did too change," eyes narrowed as he declared, "I'm a whole 3 and a half feet taller than the last time I saw you. Just you wait Grimm-nii pretty soon I'll be even taller than you and then I'll be the one giving you the noogies."

I chuckled and realized that even if the brat had become some sort of rainbow child he was still Ichigo.

Loud snoring interrupted what ever the brat wished to say next.

I felt the vein in my temple throb. "Is your boyfriend always this obnoxious, brat?"

"Boyfriend?" Ichigo looked uncomfortable-nervous and ill at the same time-only something a brat like him could pull off "What ever gave you that idea Grimm-nii?"

I narrowed my electric blues as I studied his face-looking for any trace of lies or deception-found nothing there but blatant confusion.

Had I jumped to the wrong conclusion? Had I imagined something that wasn't there? My eyes flew to Red again and then back to Ichigo-I cleared my throat as the brat continued to look at me expectantly-waiting for some type of explanation.

I rubbed the back of my neck-once more wishing for a cigarette that I wasn't carrying on me at the moment. "Ah uh nothing brat. Forget I said anything I'm just messin' with you-keeping you on your toes you know."

Ichigo seemed to accept this answer. "Okay. Well now that that's out of the way wanna come to the movies with us?"

Hadn't the brat ever heard that 3's a crowd?

And never once in my life had I been a third wheel.

In addition I had other 'adult' like things to do. Didn't have time to play with high schoolers-even if one of them was the brat.

"Maybe next time brat. I gotta get going."

"Ah. I understand. See you then, Grimmjow."

He frowned but quickly masked it over with a smile. A fake plastic smile that I never dreamed I would see on his face.

The look pissed me off more than when I had wrongly assumed Ichigo was checking me out.

I half expected/half wanted him to hug me goodbye but it never came.

And it was only after the brat and Red had left that I realized Ichigo had called me by my full name instead of 'Grimm-nii.'

I rubbed an invisible ache in my chest suddenly forming there and let out a snarl-outwardly and inwardly hating the fact that I was being affected by something so ridiculous. That the damn brat had such an affect on me!

When the hell had this happened?

And what exactly was it that happened anyway?

()()

I'm not the kind of guy who lies awake at night thinking about the events that happened throughout the day-not the kind of guy who tosses and turns throws off his bed sheets and punches his pillows in anger and frustration but I just couldn't get it out of my head.

The brat laughing with that redheaded punk! The brat looking at me with those eyes of his! The brat-the brat-that damn brat!

I wouldn't go so far as to say I hated Ichigo but I knew one thing I had to stay away from him at all costs.

Or at least until I could sort my thoughts out. Not that my thoughts were impure or unnatural but thanks to that damn brat I was now contemplating something that I didn't even wish to voice out loud.

But if you're reading this you're not a total fucking idiot and probably have it all figured out already.

()()

Time passes…

Sometimes in life we're forced into doing things we really don't want to do. And the only reason for doing things we don't like is because we've been promised something in return.

No this story didn't suddenly turn into of some royal inspired fairy tale where a knight goes up against a dragon to win the respect of the king and the heart of the princess.

The brat's parents didn't just drop in and ring my doorbell one day and announce

_"Now that our son has reached the legal age. He on is on the market and ripe and ready for picking. What are you waiting around for? Hurry up and go and claim him_!"

In fact what I had been asked to do had nothing to do with Ichigo at all but my current job.

Law school just didn't cut it so here at age 24 I find myself headed in a much different direction-a corporate building-the number one corporate building in Karakura Town. How I came about working in said building is a story for another day.

Right now I want to get back on focus.

I found out rather fast that if I wanted to survive in a corporate industry I would have to learn how to swim with the sharks rather than become fish bait.

"You have potential no one is questioning this Grimmjow but it takes a great deal more than a cold stare and a strong fist to become a successful business man."

There's always that one slick haired smirking bastard sitting at the top of the throne waiting-daring-taunting you to slip up-to fuck up-to bring yourself down to the bottom.

This is the guy holding all the cards. The guy who determines your worth. The guy who commands you to join him for drinks with out promise or guarantee that he'll even grant you the promotion you've been bustin' your ass to get.

In my case this man is known as Aizen.

He is for lack of a better term my boss and coincidentally (or perhaps not depending on who you asked) he was also one of the most powerful and dangerous men in Karakura Town.

Don't let that smooth baritone fool ya!

As of right now, in this moment, you find yourselves asking what the fuck is Grimm talking about? Why is he wasting time by going off into some ramble bitching rant fest about something so positively pointless?

I shoulda told you from the start-everything ties to the brat even when it seems irrelevant.

()()

When Aizen commanded me to join him for a drink and I grudgingly accepted I expected to walk into some sort of stuffy high end club with a bunch of other slick haired bastards smoking cigars and swirling wine and rum in their glasses.

I expected half naked female strippers with fewer brain cells than a damn pigeon. I expected awful jazz music and piss poor lighting. What I did not expect was…

The sound of drums, electric guitars and a raw, raspy rocker voice screaming out

"_**HELLOOOOOOOO KARAKUUUUUUURA TOOOOOOOOWN!"**_

The sound of screaming fans (both male and female) chanting

_**"ZANICHIRO"**_

Over and over-clearly a rock band. One I had never heard of before and believe me I've heard everything. Just because I wasn't a teenager didn't mean I lacked a social life-didn't mean I forgot how to appreciate what good music was.

And I get it okay it shoulda dawned on me from the start but sometimes these things just have a way of blindsiding you.

Plus how could I have known much of anything when the all artists' faces were covered with masks.

_"Thank you for joining us here tonight. We've only been at this for about 6 months but with your continued support we're aiming to go global next year."_

Once again the crowd screamed, roared and whistled as the lead singer roared his lungs out

_**"AHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-LET'S GO TOGETHER AND AIM FOR THE TOP KARAKURA TOOOOOOOOWN!"**_

_Mada mada ka Mou kateru hazu sa!_

_Moroi yaiba da_

_Sorosoro sa mou ikeru hazu da!_

_Tayoru kokoro_

"I ain't an expert or anything but the lyrics kinda sounded like they had originally been intended for a poem or something.

_Wakarun da Mou yareru hazu da!_

_Mayou omae wo_

_Saa Ikeru Subete wo tomo ni_

_Kirifusete miro!_

_Miete kita Mou toraerareru!_

_Tatakau no nara_

_Kawaseru sa Mou tsugi uteru_

_Shinjiru no da_

_Kirerun da Mou owaraseruze!_

_Subete wo kakete_

_Saa Ikuze Koko kara tomo ni_

_Kiri fusete yuke!_

The drummer/back up vocalist looked like an albino with long peroxide blonde hair, powder skin and multiple tattoos on his arms. His voice was high pitched, almost like a banshee's howl-fit him well.

The guitarist was tall and lean with dark messy hair stopping just at his collarbone. His pale blue eyes, stance and rumbling timbre suggested he was older than the bino.

_Tatakau dake nara ima ga nai_

_Ikinokoru dake ja imi ga nee_

_Subete no chikara wo azukerya_

_Katenai shoubu wa ore ni nai_

_Tokihanatareta Kono yaiba_

_Shinjitenai nara Kamawanee_

_Karada de kanjite Shireba ii_

_Omae wo taoshite yaru dake_

I noticed that there was no one behind the keyboard and raised a brow at that-little did I know I'd get my answers as the show continued throughout the night.

Moving on in the dead center of the stage was the star, the lead vocalist of the band. Couldn't make out hair or eye color since unlike his band mates, this guys' mask covered his entire face.

Certainly made up for it though-had one hell of a body on him.

I've never had a nosebleed in my life and believe me when I say I could be one hell of a perverted bastard when I got in one of my horny modes.

At that moment I felt blood rushing to both my nose and my loins so damn fast I almost…never mind I'm not even gonna finish that sentence.

Leave it to your equally perverse imaginations.

_Machigai naku Sou yugami no naku_

_Uteru no nara_

_Kikoeteru Sou tsutaerareru_

_Onore no ishi de_

_Wakattaze Sou dekiru no wa_

_Na wo sakebu no da_

_Saa Ikou Futari de tomo ni_

_Kirifusete yare!_

_()()_

_Tatakau dake nara imi ga nai_

_Ikinokoru dake ja imi ga nee_

_Yaranakya dame nara Yaru dake_

_"Dekinai baai" wa ore ni nai_

_Tokihanatsuze Kono yaiba_

_Shinjitaku nakerya Kamawanee_

_Subete de kanjite Shireba ii_

_Omae wo taoshite yaru kara_

Back to the not so lil' rock god on stage-he was wearing a black top made out of mesh and leather (which left very little to the imagination) fingerless gloves, ass tight dark blue jeans with holes in the knees-sinewy-lithe-delicious toned all over-ripe and ready to squeeze!

"He is rather _**alluring**_ is he not?"

I'd forgotten the bastard Aizen was sitting next to me-forgot the whole reason for my being here and being granted such a delicious visual treat tonight was due to him.

I didn't like his tone. Sounded so sickeningly suggestive just then-didn't like one fucking bit how he was shifting his lusty heated gaze back and forth between me and the guy on stage.

Fingers on his glass-circling the rim with his perfectly manicured and perverse finger tips-bastard was probably having some sort of twisted fantasy about making me and the rock star on stage into one of his love pets or something equally deranged and revolting!

_arashi ga satte mo me no mae wa_

_munashii shouri to kage mo nai tamashii ga ugomeiteru_

_kibou ga moteru no wa shi ga me ni mienukara_

_yodonderu shuraba wo kirisaku dakesa_

_hokori wo hitotsu suteru sono tabi chikazuku_

_kemono e to hitoashi zutsu chikazuku_

_hikari no gotoku sekai tsuranuku shinken_

_My blade, as my pride kishimi kishimu_

_ikizama no shirushi_

_kyoufu to muchi to ni nomikomare_

()()

_ashi wo fumihazusu mono dake ga unmei ni nagasare yuku_

_sabitsukeba nidoto wa mou tsukitaterarezu_

_tsukami sokonau nara waga mi wa sakeru_

_kokoro wo hitotsu korosu sono tabi toonoku_

_kemono kara hitoashi zutsu toonoku_

_ochiteyuku no wa bokura ka sora ka yaiba ka_

_My blade, as my pride yureru yureru_

_ikiteiru akashi_

I couldn't let Aizen win. Refused to let the bastard know how unsettled-disturbed-disgusted I was-hell I never liked the guy to begin with but now I just-

"If you're into that sort of thing I guess."

Shrug carelessly. Play it casual. That is the only way to handle a bastard like him.

Or so I had so foolishly thought.

Aizen called-commanded my attention-forced me to turn-those same devil fingertips that had been molesting his rum glass just split seconds ago-tilting my chin to the side-brushing his thumb across my cheek and then my lips-deep brown demon eyes pining me to the spot-smooth baritone dropping lower-voice turned silky-velvety purring quality.

Ugh gag me! It happened so long ago and yet still creeps me the fuck out every time.

"Do not lie to me Grimmjow. Just as everyone else in this room wants that boy," (bastards' eyes flicked to the lead vocalist while he continued drawling out poison) – "_desire_s to have him writhing beneath him so to do you desire to open him up like a flower and savor his _sweet, succulent nectar_."

I heard more than I could take of Aizen's bullshit! Been trying to keep my temper in check-try to hold back from doing something that would lead me to the nearest jail house-but enough was a fuckin' nough and I no longer could contain my self-fuck the consequences!

No one puts HIS hands on me especially some middle aged slick-haired bastard sleaze!

No one treats me like I'm _**HIS**_ little bitch!

I broke the wine glass in Aizen's face and crushed everyone bone in his devil's wrist all in a matter of seconds.

It all happened so damn fast I barely realized the blood on my hands until the waitress came over to me with a warm towel, concern shining in her honey brown eyes.

_ken wo nigiranakerya omae no koto wo_

_mamoru koto wa dekinai_

_aa oretachi wa mina me wo aketa mama_

_sora wo tobu yume wo miteirunda_

_wowowo_

_ikiteru yatsura mo shinda yatsura mo_

_kanashimi no dekasa wa onaji_

_rikutsu jyanaisa namida wo mitakunai dake_

_tamashii ga sakebu TATTOOS ON THE SKY_

I ignored her, wiped the blood from my hands and tossed it back at Aizen, bastard was wearing a smirk even though his face was still dripping with blood and his hand was basically useless to him now.

"Yes you'll fit in quite nicely."

Didn't know what he was referring to-doubted it was anything good-bastard would probably fire me after I "brutally assaulted" him out in a public night club-not like I gave two fucks about that either.

My electric blues narrowed in an unspoken challenge.

_'Come and get me you slick haired fucker!'_

The band started up again or maybe they had been singing and playing all this time and I had just blocked out the sound-whatever-anyway this time round _**ZANICHIRO**_ had switched up tempo now going at a faster tempo-well not just faster-cheery too

_ken wo nigitta mama omae no koto wo_

_dakishimeru koto wa dekinai_

_tsuki toka kasei toka tsukame toretemo_

_shinjitsu ni wa mada todokanai ya_

_wowowo_

_waruburu tsumori mo seigi demo nai_

_ore ni mo wakaranai chikara_

_rikutsu jyanai sa omae wo mamoritai dake_

_karada ga unaru TATTOOS ON THE SKY_

_Not that I'd admit it out loud but it was catchy._

_wowowo_

_waruburu tsumori mo seigi demo nai_

_ore ni mo wakaranai chikara_

_rikutsu jyanai sa omae wo mamoritai dake_

_karada ga unaru TATTOOS ON THE SKY_

_My favorite bit being 'It's a power I don't even know. It's not logic. I just want to protect you. My body roars TATTOOS ON THE SKY' (1)_

The bino grabbed the microphone

_**"Sankyuuuuuu! We're going to take a short break but we'll be back in a flash so don't ya go anywhere ya hear?"**_

Made sense. I mean all great rock musicians needed to take a break in order to catch their breath or take a piss or change their costume.

I decided it would be smart to empty my bladder as well because I hated getting up in the middle of a performance-that was just tacky.

Aizen raised a brow but said nothing. Even if he had I wouldn't have listened anyway.

()()

When the band returned to the stage this time they were all decked out in crimson red and much to my surprise (everyone's surprise really) they started dancing.

And I'm not talking your average jumping around and head banging like regular rockers no I'm talking choreography-good shit not the crap they teach to the kiddies in grade school.

_Donna toki datte taisetsuna ima kanjiteku_

_Sugi yuku toki no nami ni notte_

_Kokoro to karada ga tsunagaru sono shunkan_

_Yuruginai hitomi ni sky high_

_Hashiru hodo ni nagareru sora yokome ni utsutte_

_Tashika ni naru chikazuite iru ano basho_

As expected the crowd went even wilder

_Aseru dake ja erarenai mono kono mune ni yado shite_

_Koerareru sa koete iku tada massugu ni_

_Hidoku itamu no nara ikiteru akashi_

_Sukoshi taoreta no nara ue wo miage ookiku fly to fly!_

Seemed some of them even knew the lyrics…well at least to the chorus anyway.

_Donna toki datte taisetsuna ima kanjiteku_

_Sugi yuku toki no nami ni notte_

_Kokoro to karada ga tsunagaru sono shunkan_

_Yuruginai hitomi ni sky high_

_Tomaru tabi ni kanjiru kaze karada de uketotte_

_Sadamerareru habataite yukeru ano basho_

And then half way through the performance the members of _**ZANICHIRO**_ abandoned their masks…

_Nageku dake ja tsutaekirenai omoi wo katamete_

_Butsukerareru sa butsuketeku sou massugu ni_

_Moshimono koto nante egakanakute ii_

_Mayoi ga kireta nara sora wo miage takaku fly to fly!_

_Donna toki datte taisetsuna ima shinjiteku_

_Kasanaru toki no nami wo kette_

_Kokoro to karada ga hanare sou ni nattara_

_Mou ichido hitomi wo sky high_

Revealing their true identities-my electric blues nearly popping out of their sockets-course I didn't know who the 'uncle' or the bino were but the brat, there was no way I would ever mistake him.

_Hidoku itamu no nara ikiteru akashi_

_Sukoshi taoreta no nara ue wo miage ookiku fly to fly!_

_Donna toki datte taisetsuna ima kanjiteku_

_Sugi yuku toki no nami ni notte_

_Kokoro to karada ga tsunagaru sono shunkan_

I managed to control myself and not go up to the stage and embarrass Ichigo-managed to contain myself from doing something so horribly out of character that it would put even a dead man to shame-

You hear about it all the time-see it in those chick flicks and read about it in European history but never really think its gonna happen to you-but it did….

That moment where my electric blues locked with the brats' cinnamon and coffee browns (I'd been way off in the past referring to the color as just brown-now I know, perhaps in my subconscious had always known-they were so much more) he was so much more.

_Yuruginai hitomi ni sky high_

_Donna toki datte taisetsuna ima shinjiteku_

_Kasanaru toki no nami wo kette_

_Kokoro to karada ga hanare sou ni nattara_

_Mou ichido hitomi wo sky high_

()()

After the show I made sure to catch the brat before he disappeared back stage with his band mates, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him into an enclosed corner.

If looks could kill I'd be lying in a pool of my own blood.

I'd never seen (nor imagined) such a fierce glare would ever mar Ichigo's face. Where the hell had this come from? When had he mastered it? Granted it had been awhile since he last saw me but-

"Let go of my arm. I have nothing to say to you _Grimmjow._"

Such hostility. That raspy growl he'd used on stage seemed even more prominent now that he was off stage-it suited him. Suited him well. But I woulda preferred it with out the pure look of absolute disdain-could have done with out the dagger eyes and the snarl.

"Lose the 'tude its been awhile and I just wanted to say hi brat."

Brown eyes flickered from left to right (was he waiting for someone?) and then without further warning Ichigo pried my fingers off his arm and snarled out "I've got nothin' to say to you. You want an autograph you can call my agent."

He slammed into my shoulder hard and then disappeared around the corner-

The years have not only made the brat ballsy they had turned him into a bit of egoist.

Great. Fucking peachy!

I felt my own lips curl into a nasty snarl. After the night I had I did not deserve this shit!

But more than that I refused to let Ichigo walk away-disappear from me again-not this time-

Managed to catch up to the brat just as the elevator doors were sliding open.

()()

Thought his glare before had been bad-the second time around was much worse but I wasn't going to back down and walk away because I knew hidden underneath the layers of angst and loathing the brat-_my brat_-was still there.

So I pinned him to the elevator, rendering him immobile.

The dagger eyes sliced at me once more but I noticed they were lacking edge-a resigned sigh escaped his lips "What do you want Grimmjow?"

I shook my head and scolded him. "Wrong brat. Everyone else calls me Grimmjow but not you-you call me something else don't you, Ichigo?"

The brat's eyes widened and then narrowed all in a blink and miss sort of way. His voice became softer and the muscles in his neck and arms relaxed ever just the slightest. "You stopped being _him _when you repeatedly blew me off year after year."

I snorted and ruffled Ichigo's spiky orange locks-they were softer than I expected but still kept him pinned-couldn't be sure just-he might still try to run-wasn't taking any chances "What are you talking about idiot?" A scoff "I'm the same guy you've always known. You're the one who's changed."

Not in a bad way. Either. But I don't think it was necessary to state the obvious.

"No I haven't." the brat insisted. Stubborn to the T. But that's what made him Ichigo.

That was the first time in a long time that I grinned wide enough to split my face in two-if such things were possible "Yeah you have. Got yourself your own rock band, a loyal fan base and if you don't mind my saying-not that I'd bother censoring myself in the first place-one hell of an ass!"

I made a bold move just then-freeing both my hands in order to cup-fondle and squeeze his perfect ass-woulda been better without the jeans on but there was no need to rush a good thing.

Ichigo sucked in his teeth-biting into his bottom lip-trying and failing to hold back a moan-

"_Nghh _stop what the hell are you doing?"

My grin widened and the assault continued as I purred into his ear-taking note of a star shaped freckle I'd never noticed before "Say it like you mean it, brat."

()()

No it's not what you think. Ichigo didn't give up right then and there at that moment-he didn't surrender his body to me-we didn't christen the elevator with copious amounts of cum-this wasn't a porn film-fun times don't happen right away.

Much to my grand disappointment.

"Let go of my ass you bastard or I'll call security!"

The mention of the **5 O** killed any potential moment or spark between us. I sneered down at the brat and released the hold I had on him.

The elevator had reached the garage floor and it was time to make my exit-for the sake of maintaining my sanity and not completely trashing my connection with Ichigo.

What the hell had I been thinking anyway?

Groping a kid like that and not just any kid but the brat? The same brat who thought of me like his older brother-pissed or not (his part) horny or not (my part) I had no right to manhandle him like a piece of meat.

Granted-it could've been a hell of a lot worse then just assaulting his peach ripened lips and squeezing his ass a bit-I could have ripped off that pointless crimson fishnet shirt and tweaked his nipples til they hardened like rubies-I could have forced him to his knees and order him to show me how much I'd been missed by way of tongue-I could have done all sorts of things but I didn't.

Contrary to popular opinion I am not a total bastard.

Ichigo was pissed. But he'd get over it. All in good time.

He was young and his reaction had been natural.

Wasn't a real shocker when I really think about it.

()()

In a fairy tale Ichigo would have been the one to chase after me-roaring out a passionate apology and declaration of love right as I was putting the key in the ignition and preparing to pull out of the parking lot. In a fairy tale I woulda been named Gustav and Ichigo woulda been a chick.

Life ain't a very tale and chicks are overrated anyway.

Much to my irritation it was Aizen showing his smug aristocratic face again.

Or it would be more accurate to say the fucker nearly ran me down with his fancy limo…wonder if he gave his driver the night off or dumped the poor bastard in the nearest river bank-

Window rolled down-one hand-the hand that wasn't busted beckoned me to approach the vehicle-against my better judgment and pride I did-

()()

"Don't bother wastin' your breath. I already know you cut me loose which is just fine with me since white's never really been my color."

Aizen's dark eyes bored into me, his lips moved in slow motion "Do not presume to think you know everything, Grimmjow," he paused to light an overpriced cigar and then drawled out "I will not tolerate a fool in my grand court."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes-resisted the urge to kick the limo and scuff the paint with my boots-resisted the urge to drag his ass out of the window and finish what I started back in the club "What the hell you goin' on about?"

Lightening fast Aizen's hand shot out and he cuffed me across the face-the blow was aimed for my cheek but caught the right side of my mouth instead- I spat blood and sneered.

"I've always told Gin and Kaname that a feral alley cat is so much more valuable than a common house pet."

He chuckled rich, deep and nearly ran over my foot as his car sped out of the parking garage.

_"Bastard. "_

If I did come back to work it would only be so I could blow a bullet hole right through his brain."

I heard the sound of footsteps and a sharp whistle from behind and turned.

Ichigo stood there with his hands tucked into his pockets- a combined look of pity and something I couldn't quite place on his face "Hanging out with Yakuza?" he shook his head and then walked up to me leaving just a couple of inches of space between us, a slight smirk on his face "You really are hopeless with out me, aren't you _Grimm-nii?"_

()()

We reach the final part in my tale and it goes a little something like this…

A month and a half later…

Late in the middle of the night

I heard a tap, tap, tapping on my bedroom window and no this is not a freakin' cheap ass rip off of that poet and the raven…never liked that story anyway.

Too damn morbid!

I should have sensed something was off because the brat never knocked before he entered-just wasn't his style.

I decided to throw on a pair of pants before going to the window to let Ichigo inside. Didn't bother turning on the lights since I had 20/20 nocturnal vision. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but what are you doing here brat?"

I received an email just a few days ago-shouldn't he have been on tour in Europe with his band?

"I mean its almost 3am in the morning couldn't you have waited til tom-

The rest of my sentence died off when I noticed that something else was not right-dark liquid splattered Ichigo's hands, face and clothes-now I was no expert but sure as hell didn't look like paint or red wine. I raised a brow and the moonlight cast a glow over him-dried streaks of what I assumed must have been tears made his peach toned skin look a little blotchy.

"Hey brat, wanna tell what the hell this is all about?"

No answer.

So I stepped towards the brat and lifted his chin up "What's going on Ichigo?"

He moved his lips as if to speak but no sound came out. It was unsettling (seeing him like this) but the years had taught me to be patient and wait.

"I-

His voice sounded hoarse like he had been screaming all night long.

"I didn't know who else to come to."

"You didn't know who else to come to? What the hell are you talking about? Are you telling me no one else was around?"

Ichigo shook his head "It wasn't supposed to be like this," he mumbled a moment later-luckily thanks to the silence of the night I managed to hear said mumble crystal clear.

I didn't want to jump to the wrong conclusion without knowing all the details-the full story but the brat had such a defeated look on his face it was difficult to keep my own emotions in check. I managed. One of us had to be strong.

I sat back down on my bed hoping that if I gave Ichigo some space he'd finish his story.

It didn't exactly work the way I wanted it to.

Silence stretched on…that patience I had talked about earlier was wearing thin.

"Brat I'm not a mind reader and you know I can't help you outta this funk you're in if you don't tell me what happened."

Ichigo started to shake just then-his whole body wracking almost violently and then he collapsed to his knees.

I looked on in alarm not entirely sure what I should do-how should I handle this? Whatever upset the brat was still clearing upsetting him.

Minutes ticked by…

"Well if you're not gonna say anything, just sit there and cry like a baby all night I guess I'm going back to b-

"_**SHUT UP!"**_

The scream was pitiful and in any other situation I would have mocked Ichigo for it. But now was not the time to be an ass-or make that be more of an ass than I already had been.

I decided to just ignore the brat's outburst since I had basically provoked him and slid off the bed and went across the room to shut the window.

He flinched at the sound and if a third party member had been around at that moment they would have seen the clear worry etched across my face.

Carding my fingers through my hair I noted I was in need of a trim. My gaze returned to the pitiful figure curled up on the floor. It was then that I noticed Ichigo was barefoot.

Shit what the hell had he gotten himself into?

We sat in silence for an hour-well more like the brat sat there and I stood over him for an hour-minor details-until he finally spoke once more sounding a great deal calmer.

I went around to my dresser and grabbed my cigarette and lighter. Not that I was trying to be rude but I could tell this was going to be a long story and I was the kinda guy who smoked when a story was being told.

"I was on my way back to see you," Ichigo began his tale by shutting his eyes (as though it was some how easier to tell it without looking at me or maybe it was just easier to remember the events that way) hell if I knew-wasn't a damn shrink!

"I don't like how things ended between us the last time I saw you so I wanted to start fresh. Shiro and Zan (their my bandmates in case you were wondering or forgot) wanted to come along as well because even though we toured Karakura Town as a band they never got the opportunity to do anything fun like sight seeing."

I snorted, "Not much to see. This town is just like any other."

The brat looked up at me-fire returning to his eyes, "Do you want to hear what happened or not Grimmjow?"

"Oh we're back to this again are we? And here I thought you'd forgiven me."

Ichigo scowled, flushed and lowered his head blocking his face from view he grumbled out "That was a slip up, it won't happen again."

Why not I wanted to ask but didn't. Now was not the time.

I let the sweet nicotine coil and dance on my tongue-leaning back against the headboard of my bed- "Soooo?"

Ichigo surprised me with his next words, "Can I have one?"

I raised an electric blue brow "What kind of train wreck you been in that would possess you to smoke willing brat?"

Ichigo did not answer but grabbed the sin stick out of my mouth and placed it in his own.

Would it be pathetic to say I was a little jealous of my nicotine companion just then? Well I was. The only place the brats lips should be is on mine.

"I don't now if I told you this but a couple of years back I was dating this girl and something happened-something bad and long story short I can't handle the sight of blood-the sight of some one bleeding all that well…that is."

I took note that the burning cigarette was unsteady as Ichigo's fingers shook-any minute it would drop and burn a hole in the rug.

"Look brat I'm not exactly attached to that carpet or anything but maybe you should use an ash tray or flick it out the window?"

He looked almost guilty just then and quickly stubbed the cigarette out into an empty coffee cup I had sitting around since yesterday.

"Do you live here by yourself now Grimmjow?"

"Yeah pretty much. Last year Kariya decided he was going to live out the rest of his days with his new wife in Greece," I shrugged as though I didn't care one way or another "He'll drop in on holidays and weekends some times but other than that its just me and the cats."

"Cats? I don't see any cats around here."

I ignored Ichigo's curious tone and pointed my finger at him "Enough about me what's with the blood?"

I decided to just come out and say it. Since chances were high that red splotches was blood. I pondered something for a minute and then voiced it out loud, half serious/half joking "Should I get you a bucket so you don't blow chunks all over my comforter Ichigo?"

"Asshole."

"Hmm," I grinned and lit another cigarette being careful not to blow directly in his face "That might be but I'm far more interested in seeing yours," I leered at him, "How bout it brat?"

Yes, yes I know bad Grimm-bastard blah blah blah but come on can you really blame me? I mean here he was all vulnerable and pouty faced and most importantly legal so-

Ichigo turned his head away and coughed.

Awe how cute the brat was embarrassed even at this stage of the game.

Damn if only circumstances were different I could be pounding into his sweet lil' ass as I speak.

Cue death glare.

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop just tell me what has you so wound up."

Ichigo took a deep breath and turned to face me "_**It all happened so fast. I don't even know where it started and where it ended. Who exactly caused it. One moment I was asleep in my bunk-not the comfiest place but what do you want for a tour bus?"**_

When I said nothing he continued.

_**"It's not a 5 star hotel but its suits me well enough ya know?"**_

"No not really the only thing I know is your stallin' brat."

Again with the death glare. Followed by the annoyed growl _**"Grimmjow!"**_

I grinned at him. "Yes brat?"

"_**Arggghhh so I'm sound asleep and on my way to y-I mean on my way here and all of a sudden I'm woken up to a noise that sounds a lot like a blaring horn and before I can even ask "what the hell is going on?" I'm physically thrown out of bed-the bus made a sharp turn- in order to avoid colliding with the truck up ahead-the turn was too sharp though and sent the bus toppling over to the side.**_

_**Shiro was screaming at the top of his lungs and waving his arms wildly-calling our driver, Eishirou-san just about every colorful insult known to man and trust me when Shiro goes into a ranting tirade its not pretty and sure as hell wasn't helping matters.**_

_**Kaa-chan was on the phone with goat face. You think she would have been panicking as well but she kept a cool head and carefully explained the situation to my father.**_

_**Meanwhile Zan was at the front of the bus trying to gain control over the steering wheel-Eishirou was stubborn though and didn't want to give it up-the fact that he was already trying to stop Shiro from strangling his neck didn't matter-**_

_**We had minutes-seconds-if someone didn't do something-act fast we were going to crash. Figuring I'd have better balance if I stayed in a low crouch rather than standing up I moved and looked out the window-noting well…not much of anything since it was pitch black outside.**_

_**I crawled towards the back ignoring the multiple suitcases slamming and falling on top of me-paid no mind to the scrapes and bruises-none of it mattered I needed to find a safe exit-that was all.**_

_**Shiro's screaming continued and he was now trying to claw Eishirou's eyes out-Zan managed to get control of the wheel but we still had a problem-the bus was heavily weighed down with all our bags and equipment-it would take all of us to shift the weight so that it was up right again-**_

_**()()**_

_**I remember looking over at Kaa-chan right before the world went black-when I woke up the smell of gas and smoke surrounded me. I forced myself to get up and off the ground, wincing slightly at the sharp pain-looked down to note tiny slivers of glass had cut my hands-some shards imbedded under the skin-I ignored it and stumbled to my feet.**_

_**The bus was nowhere in sight and despite the scrapes and bruises and glass I was more or less unharmed-**_

_**There was a hooting sound-once my eyes fully adjusted to the night I realized I'd some how been thrown out the window and into the forest.**_

_**But things still didn't add up so I ran…shouting out "Kaa-chan! Shiro! Zan! Eishirou-san! Can anyone hear me? Answer me!"**_

_**When I received no immediate response I started to panic-really panic-smoke rose higher and higher blanketing the sky-I didn't stop running-not caring if a blazing inferno might be right around the corner-just beyond the tree.**_

_**I tried to keep my wits about me and not jump to the worst case scenario-tried to tell myself that everyone had been calm (baring Shiro but he was a tough bastard and wouldn't be taken out that easy) before the crash so they were most likely just injured or knocked temporarily unconscious.**_

()()

_**I remember hearing that humans often die because they panic during a crisis and their muscles tighten up-I'd been thrown through a window but was for the most part fine-Kaa-chan and the guys-I figured something similar must have happened with them-**_

_**When the bus finally came in to view…the back wheels were on fire and I guessed in another minute or so the whole thing was gonna blow-covering my mouth and nose with the sleeve of my jacket I called out again "Kaa-chan! Shiro! Zan! Eishirou-san! Please answer me!"**_

I had to stop the brat just then-I don't even know if Ichigo was aware of the tears running down his face and the fact that he was shaking-I should grab and hold him but that's not what he needed. He needed me to be Grimm-nii.

"Brat don't take this the wrong way but you don't strike me as the type to turn face and run-not the type to flee and abandon others-especially when one of those people happens to be your mother."

Ichigo flinched as if burned, his voice cracked and trembled and he stared down at his hands "There was blood-s-s much blood-and Kaa-chan was brave," he clenched his fists and pounded the bed (it was pointless but seemed to help him calm his nerves once more) "_So very brave."_

I released a sigh and pulled the brat towards me, trying to keep my tone as gentle as possible, trying to soothe him "Are you saying that you had to watch your mother die before your eyes, Ichigo."

The brat shook his head and smiled bitterly, "Kaa-chan is alive," here he snorted a humorless laugh "If you call being in a coma alive."

A coma? A fucking coma? This was some seriously messed up shit!

I smacked Ichigo over his head just then piecing the rest of his story together "Are you some kind of idiot? What the hell were you thinking leaving the woman who gave birth to you-the woman who has cared for and nurtured you all your-

_**"I KNOW THAT! I DON'T NEED A FUCKING LECTURE FROM YOU OKAY? I KNOW I FUCKED UP!"**_

This was too much. Too damn much. I wasn't good with this sort of thing. Hated drama. Hated tears.

I ignored his second out burst and pulled him even closer-letting my fingers curl into his unruly orange spikes.

A dry sob escaped Ichigo's lips and he clung to me.

()()

_**I remember Shiro yowling and howling like a wounded animal (granted he was wounded but didn't like to be treated as such) as the paramedics forced him on to a stretcher-**_

_**"I told ya I'm fine now let go of me!"**_

_**"Sir, you need to lie down or you'll further aggravate your injuries."**_

_**Shiro had several cuts and abrasions and 6 broken ribs but he didn't care.**_

_**"Heh, these scrapes ain't nothin' let me off this thing before I pull out my switch blade and gut y'all right here and now!"**_

_**"Young master please calm yourself. They only want to help." Eishirou-san, despite being a shitty driver was a loyal servant and it was his duty to look after Shiro-even if it meant ignoring his own injuries.**_

_**()()**_

_**I remember bright lights and white walls-I remember feeling like I was suffocating-perhaps I was-**_

_**I remember seeing Kaa-chan-she was so pale-so horribly pale-her eyes, the same eyes that held so much love and warmth were shut out to the world-my world-I remember leaning over her-begging-pleading for her to wake up-I remember being pulled off-being separated from her.**_

_**Zan, vastly more mature than he had any right being, swear the spirit of a wise old man lives in him, told me to be strong but I couldn't be strong-I felt like all the energy had been drained out of me-I felt so empty-so…**_

_**So I fled ignoring the shouts and cries to come back I fled-abandoned my friends, abandoned my Kaa-chan."**_

()

Eyes looking almost as wide as I remember them looking back when he was nothing more than a scrawny 6 year old, looked so dim just then, "Am I a bad person, Grimm-nii?"

I let out a sigh. I really wasn't cut out for this sort of thing. "No Ichigo you're not a bad person."

Satisfied with my response? Sure seemed like it. Or maybe that was wishful thinking.

()()

"So are you going to go back to the hospital in a couple of hours?"

"I guess so but only if you come with me."

"Hmm if I agree to be your shoulder to cry on, what will you give me in return?"

We were lying in my bed. NO not like that! At least not right away. I was currently busying myself by playing with the brat's hair while he rested his head on my chest.

Ichigo sat up a bit and studied me for a moment. A playful smirk on his lips, "Maybe I will give you something," he covered his mouth with a yawn and stretched "But only if you let me use your shower first."

Heh, a bargain? I could deal with that.

Still I wasn't going to let the brat win that easily. My grin was positively predatory as I moved and pounced on him "I'm letting you use my bed and my shower I think I should at least get a little taste of what your offering me before I let you go."

Rather than being easily swayed or intimidated Ichigo met my challenge head on-fierce determination shining in his cinnamon and coffee orbs as he stared up at me- "You want something from me you have to earn it, first."

I quirked a brow, "Oh? Is that how you want to play?"

Rather than issuing a vocal response Ichigo let his limbs and organs do the all the talking for him-winding his arms around me, pulling me downwards and into a kiss-capturing my lips and tongue between his teeth-giving playful little nips and tugs-

_Heh_ seems he was no stranger to tonsil hockey.

Which meant that that time back in the elevator he had just been pretending-playing the innocent card-acting like he was clueless.

"Play me for a fool will ya?" I growled and pushed him back down for a moment and Ichigo pouted. I laughed, "You didn't really think you were going to be running this show didya brat?"

Ichigo scowled and mumbled something under his breath.

Grabbing hold of his hair-ignoring his wince of pain I attacked his mouth with no restraint. Showing the brat how it was really done.

He moaned into my mouth and rocked his body upwards-trying to create some oh-so-delicious friction-key word here is trying to-

And then outta freakin' no where he bolted knocking me off and on to the floor

(Hey I had been busy pouring my strength into kissing the brat senseless so of course I'd been knocked off balance-it was the one and ONLY time it happened) –

WTF?

Ichigo ran and barricaded himself inside the bathroom.

()()

I always get what I want. But sometimes things take a little more time.

"Come on Ichigo you can't tease me like that and then lock yourself in the bathroom."

"I didn't tease you," the brat grumbled through the door "You read into things to deeply."

I wasn't the kind of guy who normally stood outside a bathroom door waiting for his date to come back to bed-not that it was exactly night any more and Ichigo wasn't exactly my date-but again minor details-point is the brat had this way of making me act out of character.

I heard a muttered curse that sounded a lot like "shit" and then "It's not my fault if you're disappointed. I never promised I'd sleep with you."

I heard sounds coming from inside-more muttered curses-

"You better not be making a mess in there, brat."

"And what if I am?" Came the bratty quip "Whatcha gonna do about it Grimm-nii? Paddle me?"

Paddle huh? Something to keep in mind at a later date.

"No need brat I'll just take you over my knee and spank you until you cry 'uncle' and after that I'll break every spring in my mattress as I pound into your sweet cherry red behind."

I heard a laugh, "Yeah right I'd like to see you try oh and for the record my ass is more peach like than cherry."

I grinned. Things weren't moving quite the way I wanted them to but this was kind of fun too.

"Open the door Ichigo."

I heard the toilet flush just then and scrunched up my nose-trying not to let the sudden image of Ichigo with a look of constipation on his face ruin what a good time we were having.

"Don't tell me you stopped just so you could get up and take a dump."

I heard him turn on the sink just then followed by a scoff "Sorry to ruin your sick and perverse fantasies Grimm-nii but I was only taking a piss."

"_Heh_, is that all? There's no need to stop a good thing just so you can piss brat, hell you could've gone right there, wouldn't have bothered me. Urine is technically sterile."

A snort "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that."

"Suit yourself-all I'm saying is there's no reason to act like a prude around me brat, trust me when I say I've pretty much seen everything."

My ears twitched at the sound of the door handle being jiggled-turned-

"You coming out Ichigo?"

"Only if you move your fat ass away form the door."

_Heh,_ cheeky brat. But really I wouldn't want him any other way. If he were he wouldn't be Ichigo. I could see his toes underneath the door-painted a sparkly silver color.

I couldn't resist-I had to mock him for it.

"Nice toes brat you shoulda told me. I've been looking for a new-

Ichigo cut me off just then when he flung the door open and dragged me inside.

()()

A man's bathroom is kind of like a sanctuary of sorts. It is the place where a man handles his business-be it taking a dump, a piss or a combination of the two. It is the one room in the whole house where a man can flex in front of the mirror-shave or trim his face, pubes, his entire body. For the odd man the bathroom is used as a place to read, write or text.

You get the point!

It is an unspoken rule: A man's sanctuary is off limits to all but whom he invites to join him.

Ichigo didn't care in the least about any of this. Instead the brat made himself right at home in my bathroom. Cracking open the window a couple of inches, rearranging my medicine cabinet, refolding my bath and hand towels, switching the dial on my bathroom radio from hard rock to some kind of sensual spa type crap!

I could live with all of that-after all this brat was bound to be my wife one day so I could learn to compromise. It was the candles that I had a problem with. Not cuz I was freaked that Ichigo would burn down the bathroom but because I'd never been a candle kind of guy.

Found them to be rather pointless since after all the 17th century had long since passed.

But even more than that it was those stupid flameless candles-the ones with the stupid little fans that spun round and round making that annoying buzzing sound. Gotta em' as a gag gift from Nnoi last fall but I never planned to use em.

"Gone a bit over board eh, brat?"

Ichigo hummed in response, which really wasn't much of an answer at all.

"Is this your attempt at seduction?"

Ichigo rolled his shoulders and pulled his stained shirt up and over his head and tossed it to the side. "Something like that," the brat's voice was sing-songish as he busied himself with the nobs and shower head before turning the water on.

I was a bit surprise that he opted for a shower over the Jacuzzi since I recall that he loved baths when he was younger. Not that it mattered either way-I'd fuck his pretty behind on the damn tiled floor if that's what he desired.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" The brat looked over his shoulder and raised an arched brow in question.

He looked so natural, so at ease I felt a little irritated by it.

Just how experienced was he?

Light melodic sounding laughter reached my ears as Ichigo unzipped the fly on his pants discarding them next to his shirt. "I've never seen you this quiet, something wrong Grimm-nii?"

A pause "Should I be concerned?"

I was enjoying the sight of watching Ichigo undress-there was no doubt or question about that but before we could proceed I had to ask the brat a question.

"How many times have you done this, brat?"

Ichigo cocked his head to the side in curiosity "Done what Grimm-nii?"

He wasn't fooling me one damn bit with that coy act!

The brat was at home in his own skin-not the least bit shamed about his near nude form. Stretching his well muscled arms above his boyish head, releasing a groan or perhaps a moan-even though I was well versed in the act of mating and primal nookie the brat had this way-I couldn't always make heads or tail of everything he said or did and why.

Hands resting on sinuous hips "What do you propose we do now Grimm-nii?" Ichigo's voice was breathy, his eyes heavily lidded, his movements-

The brat began a slow caress on his own body trailing his fingertips up and down his face, his neck, his chest-

Now I could appreciate a great pair of melons or a fine set of pecs as much as the next guy but Ichigo's nubs were so much more. Caramel-peach in tone, naturally perky without added stimulation and slightly softer than the average male but in no way like a chick. Well…no chick I'd been with anyway.

"People often tell me," the brat lips moved in time with his hand motions, "That is a shame I wasn't born a woman because nipples like mine," using his thumb and forth finger Ichigo tweaked the nubs just slightly, "Shouldn't go to waste."

I wetted my own lips at the sight but made no move to give him a hand. For now I rather just enjoy the show.

"But you know what I say in response Grimm-nii?"

I didn't bother masking the lust in my voice-practically growled out, _**"What do you say brat?"**_

Ichigo stilled his hands and locked eyes with me just then," Do you really want to know?" Hands moved downwards now resting on his waist where only his briefs (poorly concealing his hard on) remained.

"Yeah, brat I really wanna know."

I loosened my belt and discarded my own pants kicking em' to the side just like Ichigo had done. I waited for the brat to finish but his attention was elsewhere now-on me to be specific-giving my body the once, twice, thrice over and then some-making a purring sort of hum he looked back up at me and I watched as his lips moved forming the words "Even better than I remember."

"_Heh,_ yours ain't exactly a lil' garden snake either brat, seems your old man is good for something after all."

Ichigo's face twisted just then-and it sure as hell wasn't one of pride or happiness I'll say that much "Can we not talk about goat face at a time like this?"

I raised a brow and the brat rolled his eyes and slipped his fingers underneath the band of his briefs and pulled em' down.

I decided to ignore the way his brow twitched and his muscles stiffened and decided to get back to fun, "How much do you remember brat?"

Ichigo went flush all over from head to toe and snapped at me "I doesn't matter I don't need to stroke your already over inflated ego."

I chuckled knowing full well that the brat was trying to cover up his embarrassment by insulting me-although it wasn't much of an insult per se.

"Last chance, are you coming or not?" Not waiting for my response the brat pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside.

()()

Having sex in the shower can either be really, really good or really, really awkward-especially when the one you're intent on banging decides it is the perfect time to bring up his not so pure past.

While Ichigo lathered his body with soap I slipped in from behind and took the opportunity to get better acquainted with his ass-unlike that time in the elevator-here I was free to grope and grab and fondle as much of peach ripened globes as I wanted to. It wasn't exactly a perfect fit (holding his ass in my hands) but perfection was overrated anyway and I was the kind of guy who thought imperfection was perfection.

The brat leaned back, humming in content urging me to continue _"Mmm, that feels nice."_

Nice wasn't gonna cut it! Not nearly good enough. Time to move things along-hell I'd been good for most of the night-taking my time-respecting the brat's space if he needed it-

_The first time I decided to stick a finger up another guys' butt-hole to be honest the whole concept kind of made me want to throw up in my mouth (don't get it wrong I have a thick skin and don't get easily squeamish about things) the little whore sucked my digit into his body eagerly moaning loudly and begged for more-it was 10 o' clock on a Saturday night-the dormitory was dead silent save yours truly and the little bitch on his knees-everyone else had left for some party being held at the fraternity across the lake-Ruka or Luke as he preferred being called had been checking me out for weeks and I decided what the hell he was nice enough to take time out of his busy schedule and come and tutor me so I could at least return the favor and entertain one of his fantasies._

Not dead sober mind you. I'd had a couple of drinks beforehand.

While I was grabbing a bottle of baby shampoo (don't give me that look-I only use it because its makes the pubes extra soft or in this case scenario I didn't feel like getting out of the shower just so I could run to my room and get the lube) I instructed Ichigo to lower the pressure on the water so it was now drizzling instead of spraying.

I popped the cap off the bottle and squeezed it in my hands-slicking all my fingers before slicking my throbbing cock pressing it against the brat's butt crack, nudging just slightly so he'd get the idea and spread his legs-

Ichigo did not need to be told twice. In fact he seemed thrilled with the idea of exposing his pink puckered hole to me-and puckered it was-I gave his ass a light slap commanding that he stretch his body out wider while I slicked more shampoo on my self and my fingers-

Things came to an abrupt halt right when I was about to insert my first finger past the tight ring of muscle-

"Uh Grimm-nii there's something you should know before this continues."

I growled out "_**What!"**_ into the brat's ear-really whatever he needed to tell me could wait-I was horny-he was horny talking time was over as far as I was concerned. I bit into Ichigo's neck showing him my clear frustration-punctured his skin just slightly-tasted blood on my tongue, heard him moan-

Good I thought. He had come to his senses-let the fucking commence!

I managed to get two fingers inside his warm and wet cavern right before he moved away from me again-moved away so damn fast damn brat almost cracked his head on the wall-

"Nngh NO! No you need to hear this Grimm-nii."

My electric blues narrowed to dangerous slits and I stilled my fingers once again growling out "What brat? What the hell do you have to tell me?"

"I uh-

"Yeah?"

"I uh well promise you won't get mad if I tell you?"

I used my free hand to slam my first against the tiled wall and growled out an impatient "Just tell me what ever you want to tell me Ichigo and talk fast because if you don't I might just lose it!"

I'd already lost it. Barely holding on by a thread.

"I'm not-you're not-I mean that is to say I-

This was ridiculous. Beyond fucking ridiculous-why was the brat stalling?

"You what?" My voice was a nasty hissing sound now and I took note of the way the brat flinched.

Good. Maybe that will move things along.

No SUCH LUCK!

"I'm not a virgin, Grimm-nii."

My brow twitched, my jaw clenched, my fingers both inside and outside of the brat's body curled-he wasn't a virgin? Is that all? That was what the delay was all about-I mean okay maybe a small part of me was disgusted/irritated by this fact but at the same time who gave a fuck? Virginity was overrated anyway!

"That all, brat?"

"No there's uh there's more."

WTF?

"THEN GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" I screamed so loud I could hear an echo.

"Don't yell at me!" Ichigo snapped back craning his neck round to glare fiercely at me "I'm trying to tell you something important but if you're gonna be an asshole about it you can finish rubbing one out by yourself!"

Shit. Damn. Well I-FUCK!

Okay I can still smooth things over. This crazy night doesn't have to end on a sour note.

"Pipe down brat, no need to get so worked up."

A snort, "Look who's talking?"

"Fair enough."

()()

A moment of silence passed between us before things settled down.

Ichigo released a sigh "Can you let go for a minute? My neck's getting kind of stiff in this position."

I pulled my fingers out of his ass but didn't release him completely from my hold- I licked the wound on his neck and then murmured into his ear "Go and ahead and talk and I'll listen, Ichigo."

Another sigh escaped the brat's lips "I didn't plan it-didn't want it to play out that way. I uh pretty much knew from the start-well when I was old enough to fully understand it that is-that I wanted you to be my first Grimm-nii,"

I raised a brow but let him continue without interruption-

"I dreamt about it multiple times-wished for it-hell why do you think I sent you so many letters and birthday invitations year after year?"

I didn't know how to respond to that so I didn't bother.

"I know I wasn't much to look at-all scrawny, wide-eyed and blotchy faced but I was-I hoped you'd look past all that and instead of seeing me as the annoying brat who used to follow you around all the time you'd see me as Ichigo-a boy in love who would do just about anything to be loved back in return."

"You're an idiot, brat."

A laugh that sounded slightly biter, slightly broken "I know. I know I'll never be good enough for Grimm-nii so I'll take this night and cherish it as my favorite memory."

I blew on the back of his neck-raising the fine hairs-Ichigo shuddered "You can go on now."

No I couldn't go on. The energy around the brat was strange and unsettling now. I had to change it. "Shut up, turn around face me like a man Ichigo."

With a bit of reluctance the brat complied.

"On your knees."

Orange locks fell into his eyes as he lowered himself to the shower floor and waited for me to do…well whatever the hell I wanted to do.

I grabbed hold of my junk and thrust it in his face "You see this?"

The brat's eyes widened in alarm and surprise for a moment before he nodded.

I grinned down at Ichigo, took note of the way he swallowed the invisible knot in his throat, took note of the way his fingers twitched, the way his swollen rod throbbed and dripped pre-cum-the way his tongue darted out and swept along his lips-you know I really hadn't had enough of a taste to truly decide on his natural flavor-putting a brief pause on things I grabbed the brat by his hair forcing him to stand-receiving only a small grumble of protest I thrust my tongue back into his mouth and fucked it just as thoroughly as I planned on fucking him.

()()

"Eggplant."

Ichigo removed his swollen lips from my cock so he could mumble some nonsense about an eggplant-I glared down at the brat-why the hell had he stopped when things were just getting right where they needed to be-he'd found a pace that suited both of us-bobbing up and down with a few swirls here and there-this way and that-swallowing my sticky and slightly bitter seed-practically been moaning in as much content as I was-

"What the hell are you babbling about now brat?"

Ichigo licked his fingers like a kid would lick melted chocolate off a candy bar and explained what he meant by "eggplant"

"My virginity."

"Virginity?"

The hell? Hadn't we already covered this?

"I lost my virginity to an eggplant."

I blinked. Once. Twice and then we both burst out in loud laughter.

"Only you would do something like that, brat."

"Hey! It was a hot summer and it was the only thing we had in the house at the time."

I snorted at the ridiculousness of it all and ruffled Ichigo's hair.

()()

The brat turned out to be a bit of a hellcat. Scratching, biting- sometimes even punching me if I thrust too fast or too hard-I could tell he was enjoying it though-found pain and pleasure in the act-moaning and panting and sighing-drowning out the running water, the awful spa music-the chirping birds-with his raw voice-hell I think he might have even howled at one point when I rammed back into him-clinging to the shower curtain until the rod broke and came crashing down-a bit too close for comfort-I made the decision to lift Ichigo out of the shower and into the Jacuzzi.

Now it is not as easy as they make it look in porn films-keeping your cock inside your lover (yeah I guess the brat was basically my lover now) at the same time you're trying to keep yourself from tripping, falling and looking like a total and complete lame ass isn't exactly easy…it required a healthy amount of practice.

Not that I'd let the brat in on this.

The warmth of the water and the fuzziness of the bubbles felt nice on my skin-contrary to popular opinion the seme (guys like me) worked his muscles and tiered out his limbs just as much as uke (brats like Ichigo) did.

I was content to just lie there in the tub for a while but Ichigo had other ideas. Seemed the brat wished to straddle me and explore-well who was I to stop him? I wasn't opposed to going another round but if he wanted it he would have to work for it.

And work for it he did.

()()()

6 months passed

Masaki had woken up and made a full recovery. And as for me and the brat? Well we hadn't exactly reached the 'I love you' stage yet…

I heard the sound of a door slam followed by hurried foot steps

"Grimmjow you bastard! What the hell do you expect me to do with _this_?"

I looked up from my mac right when the brat burst into my room and shot me with the dagger glare of death-and ducked right before I got hit in the face with the pink apron I'd given him as an "anniversary present" Didn't seem all that fond of it.

I grinned at Ichigo "Hey you said I could have anything I wanted this year and I told you about my maid fetish so-

The brat let out an angry growl and pounced sending me (but thankfully not my laptop crashing to the floor) "You're lucky you're you or else I'd," grumble, grumble-

"Else you'd what brat?"

"Oh shut up and just do what you do best."

Like I said we hadn't exactly reached the 'I love you stage yet' but we were getting there.

()()

**END**

**YES THE END!**

**THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
